Deep Blue Sea
by Krescent Wolf
Summary: SIV OneShot. The war against Kooluk is over. The Islands are slowly starting to rebuild. It's warriors finally starting to settle down. But the wars hero has gone missing, and some haven't given up on him quite yet. Light HeroMizuki


Ahh, After finishing Suikoden 4, i just had to write up something to augment the ending! I just had to! I have Suikoden 3,4,5, and Tactics...although I've yet to beat Suikoden 3 or Suikoden tactics. And while I loved 5's ending, I -still- like 4 better. Maybe it has something to do with Mizuki... _sigh_. Annnnyways. This one-shot is set on the scene that (spoilers! _Do I actually need this? geez_) happens after the end credits scroll. And also, because I am OBVIOUSLY a fan of Mizuki, theres a bit of HeroMizuki in this fic...Ahh yes, and the Hero goes by the name Rayne.

Disclaimer: Why do I need this? I mean...It's obvious I don't own Suikoden... if I did there would be a slew of sequels...I wouldn't be here writing -fan-fiction. 

Anyway...enjoy.

**Deep Blue Sea**

Drifting... Endlessly drifting. It was a feeling he knew well. It was a feeling he had grown accustomed to. The boat swayed side to side. How had he gotten here? He couldn't remember. His mind played those last few moments of the battle at Eal-el over and over again. Cray, Lady Elenore, Troys eyes as the two warriors watched each other from their respective boats. The Kooluk naval genius...his words were still clear in the memories that were playing back for him. "I am the Child of the Sea Goddess, I came from the sea and will return to it. I will wait until we meet again." He said it proudly, even after Cray had practically usurped Kooluks southern advance for his own schemes. Like Troy, he was bound to the sea, just as much as he was bound to the rune on his left hand.

And then...the great rune cannon on Eal-el exploded with a force that would probably be remembered for all history. A small, ironic, part of him chuckled. Warlock had said that even regular Rune Cannons were too advanced, too deadly for their time. What would the world think of the great cannon on Eal-el? Would it be remembered as the great folly of their time? Or perhaps it would simply fade into the pages of an old history book. Regardless, the explosion just kept coming, its force doubling and tripling. It threatened to destroy even the mighty Dauntless, the largest and perhaps most deadly, ship sailing in the archipelago. Leknaat had always appeared to him, in such mysterious manners, and constantly spoke of watching how he would use the cursed Rune of Punishment.

He knew,suddenly, how it -should- be used... as he watched the explosive wave of energy nearing his friends. His four faithful friends, his comrades from knighthood. Snowe, his friend from childhood, Akaghi and Mizuki, the ninja-duo that had sworn to serve him. Kika, a woman that he, for all intents and purposes, admired for her unwavering mentality and ability to lead, Lino, Flare, and yes even Setsu...people he felt a strange bond to, one that he couldn't explain. He knew what needed to be done. It didn't matter if the rune destroyed him, like Brandeu, or the Commander before him. He would protect his friends. And so, he rose his left hand, and met the great force with a power that was even greater. He had heard a cry then, strangely sounding like the Ninja-girl with whom he had grown close to on their adventures, before everything went dark.

And that brought him to where he was now. Drifting. There had been a point in his life, a long time ago, where he had had a similar feeling. It was beyond his memories reach, but the feeling was still there. He could only identify it as the feeling he had, as a newborn floating helplessly in a small boat that had eventually been picked up by a Gaien Knight ship. That had been the start of his life on Razril. Perhaps this was meant to be a new start in his life. He didn't really know. He was focused on trying to wake up, demanding his body move when it adamantly refused to do so.

There came a loud screech to his right, causing him to cringe just lightly. He recognized the sound as much as any sailor would. It was an annoying seagull. But...did that mean he was near land? He redoubled his efforts, finally managing to open his eyes into blinding sunlight. With a slight grunt, he slowly, painfully, sat up. The motion caused the gull to flap away, screeching loudly at the disturbance. When his eyes finally became used to the light...he gasped. There was a ship on the horizon, with a set of sails that were awefully familiar.

------------------------------

It had been little over a week since the decisive battle at Eal-el. And Lino En Kuldes could not possibly have had a bigger headache if he had tried. And he had. Ever since he had proposed the idea to keep the Island Nations unified, something that the ruler of House Reinbach hadn't looked quite so happy about, it had been nothing but an endless series of signing important looking documents. The four island 'chiefs' had come together to form the Maritime council, which would be based in Obel. Meaning of course that, while the other leaders could run back to their islands to seek sanctuary from the bedazzling amount of politics, The king of Obel had no such vent. He had found ways, of course, to escape from duty whenever he could. Being out at sea with little in the way of messaging the islands did have it's benefits after all.

That wasn't the only reason he continually took the Island Nations Flagship, The Dauntless, out to sea. It was a big reason yes, but the main reason was far more sobering. Their leader, the ex-Knight of Gaien, Rayne, had been missing since the conclusive battle. Once all the rumbling and bright lights had stopped. Once the aweful screaming and wailing of the Rune of Punishment had vanished...their great leader had vanished. It had been thought that he had been consumed by the rune, perhaps as it's final victim. As heroic and epic as it sounded...It wasn't something that Lino wanted to believe. He had lost his wife to that damnable rune when pirates had invaded Obel. He didn't want to lose his son to it. Not when he had already lost his son once before.

It was a subject of much contemplation for him, but he had realized it one night as he watched Rayne standing at on the aft deck of the Dauntless, shortly before they'd retaken Obel. Lino had come with the intention of discussing what would be done during the liberation of Obel but when he had seen the black and red clad leader of the anti-Kooluk rebellion, it had stopped him dead in his tracks. He had always had a small suspicion that Rayne might have been his youngest child, lost to the sea that fateful day the Rune had stolen his wife from him. He was the right age, the right complexion, and he even had his wifes intense azure eyes. But a nagging part of him had always thought that he was simply being too hopeful. However, that night, Rayne had been contemplating something or another on the rear deck, and in that light, in that thinking pose, leaning lightly over the railing, looking out over the ocean with that small slight smile on his face, Lino had been absolutely certain. He was indeed the spitting image of his mother.

He had never realized there had been another watching him that night. Ever since Ramada had transferred their service over to Rayne, Mizuki had scarcely left his side unless she absolutely had to. Any time someone asked, she simply stated that it was her job. Everyone knew Mizuki took her job far too seriously. However the scathing glare, and ever so slight blush on her cheeks, when Akaghi made light of her 'job' had told a few people otherwise. Lino had decided bothering Rayne with talk of war could wait until later. He left as quietly as he came.

He had tried dropping hints of his epiphany to the brown haired boy, the night before their attack on Eal-el. He had seen a mixed expression on the boys features. As if he was trying, and failing, to remember any tid-bits of his true parents. Lino had the sneaking suspicion that, despite his saying otherwise, Rayne still thought Lino was 'replacing' his son.

It was harder then one might have thought, trying to state something so simply as "I am your father." And before he could muster up the courage to try and tell Rayne again...he had vanished amid red light and that pain-filled howling from the Rune of Punishment. That was why he kept searching. That was why he was standing at the very front of the Dauntless, scanning the sea. He was hoping against hope that Rayne was still alive... still out there somewhere. But there were many who had already given up. Like that boy Snowe, who had gone back to Razril to live the life of a commoner, never forgetting the friendship he had once had with Rayne. That was why the four knights who had been Raynes loyal friends had gone back to live their lives.

But he was still there, looking out over the deep blue sea, and to his surprise, there was another that refused to give in to despair. Mizuki and, by extension, Akaghi had taken up the job of bodyguards to the royal family. And the girl dressed in light blue was there next to him, her eyes actively scanning the ocean. Lino couldn't help but smile. He had fallen in love before, and he knew what it looked like, even if those involved did not. And that girl, who disguised her devotion as responsibility, was very much in love. No matter how many scathing glares and near fatal accidents to a certain red-clad ninja tried to prove otherwise.

It was then they heard it. Nico's voice rang out over the ship. "Hey! Off Portside! It looks like a lifeboat!" It wasn't the first time they'd recovered lifeboats. While Kika often tried playing the Noble Pirate, there were many more who didn't have such cares. He sighed, keeping his gaze forward. Mizuki, however, shifted her gaze toward the boat. Out of the corner of his eyes Lino saw the kunoichi go pale, her jaw go slightly slack. The action gave rise to a strange sense of nervousness in his heart. He turned, his eyes following Mizuki's quick stride to the port side of the boat. He turned his eyes, following her gaze. Out at sea, standing on the small boat, was a black clad youth with a red headband, waving out at them.

------------------------------

"Well, look what the Kobold dragged in..." Akaghi couldn't help but smirk. He had grown to like the kid after all. Serving under him always turned out to be interesting. Rayne chuckled a bit. He took Akaghi's hand and slowly was dragged aboard the familiar ship. There were a few more footsteps coming up on him. Turning, he could only smile as he saw Mizuki, whose ever-stern gaze was restraining something he couldn't quite identify.

She sighed lightly, crossing her arms. "How do you expect me to protect you when you go and disappear like that?" The cross tone in her voice had Rayne backpedaling a step, nearly falling overboard, until Mizuki reached out to grab his hand, tugging him back. "See? Your back here for a minute and I'm already saving you..." Rayne couldn't help but smile. He read the hidden message in he words quite well... _'I'm happy your alive...I'm glad your safe...'_

"Now now..." Lino was smiling as well. "No need to berate him Mizuki... He just got back." He turned to Rayne with a happy look in his own eyes. "Speaking of which...where -have- you been?" His curiosity piques. It had, after all, been over a week since he had vanished.

"Truthfully...I couldn't tell you." His deep, sea blue eyes turned, watching the distant horizon. "The last thing I remember...is using the rune...and then waking up here." There was more to that comment, Lino was sure. The look in the boys eyes, distant, almost...longing...said something had happened. He had an idle suspicion it had something to do with the Rune of Punishment as well, from the way Rayne was carefully cradling his left hand in his right. Perhaps he'd tell him later.

"Wait... What?" Akaghi's voice cut in. "You mean ta tell me...you've been drifting for over a week?" Rayne shrugged, giving a hesitant nod. "Without food or water?" At the mention of food and water, Raynes stomach growled, and Lino couldn't help but let out a hearty laugh. He was soon joined by the rest of the gathered crew, and Rayne himself.

"Well...either way...this is cause for celebration!" The King of Obel swept his hand out with a smile... "Lets turn this boat back to Obel and throw ourselves a party!"

Akaghi smirked, coming up beside Rayne. "Hah! Well alls well that ends well... right Rayne?" He gave a swift slap to the smaller boys shoulders. However he didn't get the response he had desired.

Rayne cringed and stumbled forward, and was quickly caught in Mizuki's steady hands. "Akaghi, you moron! He's obviously not in good condition!" The chakram-wielding ninja cringed as well, such was the power of an angry kunoichi.

Lino simply chuckled. "The kids survived the worst possible things the Kooluk, and that Rune, could throw at him. I don't think he's gonna break any time soon." The look in Mizuki's eyes said she'd make sure of that. And it caused Lino's chuckle to turn into a full born laugh. "Why don't you take him inside to one of the beds, Mizuki?" She nodded lightly, helping the brown haired boy back into the ship, followed closely, but not too closely, by an apprehensive Akaghi.

With a quick order, Lino had the Dauntless turning back to Obel. He took in a deep breath, but the small smile on his features refused to leave. He hadn't just been given a second chance...but a third! His eyes watched the horizon for a moment, one hand reaching up to stroke his goat-tee. With a swift and decisive turn, he moved toward the inside of the massive ship. Perhaps it wasn't the time to speak to the boy on such, sensitive matters...but perhaps it was. Only the runes knew. But he had made a vow to himself, then and there. _'I...I won't run away anymore...Lazlo.'_


End file.
